Video-conferencing systems are used in business and other settings to connect people who are in different locations for meetings, collaboration, and other communications. Video-conferencing systems typically include a display screen and a video-conferencing processing device, which may process and transmit incoming and outgoing video and audio signals to enable participants to communicate with each other. Such processing devices may be positioned behind the associated display screens to hide them from view during normal operation.
Display screens for video-conferencing may be relatively heavy, and some display screens and processing devices may be wall-mounted at or above waist-height. Thus, significant physical effort and/or more than one person may be required for accessing video-conferencing processing devices for installation, maintenance, adjustments, or removal. In addition, installation or removal of the processing devices may require the use of tools to secure the devices to a wall or other supporting structure, and may be performed in tight spaces (e.g., behind the display screens).